The Single Cloud
It was a usual day in summer; staying home, relaxing, trying not to procrastinate on summer homework. The good life. School came, and I tended to make my mark. I was the star of the basketball team, smartest kid in the 9th grade and the ladies flocked to me. I was living the life, and summer was almost here. That's when everything began. The bell rang, announcing parties till 4 AM, drinking till they drop. All the students rushed out in freedom. I was getting people to sign my yearbook, saying goodbye to my friends, the usual stuff. As I was walking home.... Darn it! Forgot again! My name is Jack. Okay, back to the story. As I was walking home, I saw something very weird. A package was at my doorstep. A note was crudely pasted on the top with little or worn out tape. I yanked it from the top and read: "Keep this safe. Do not let anyone take it." I opened the box and—what? A poster of that new species—a mascot of one of the areas, my cousin told me—was on the top. I was laughing my heart out. A cryptic message, telling me to keep a child's poster safe? The note. I decided to read again. There was some illegible lettering, perhaps Latin? I went inside, fired up my laptop, and went to Google Translate. I typed in the single word: Contuemini And got: "Look closely" I looked closely at the poster and it was blank. How... strange, the box had something in it now. A stone? It was beautifully handcrafted, dark as night. It felt like a small basketball in my hands. A pitch-black crescent designed the front and back. As I turned the stone to the top, I saw more Latin, this time clearly. I entered the words in Google Translate once again: Draco resurgent omnes perituri tempestatum in... In English: "The dragon of storms will rise and all will perish at the..." As much as I tried, I found no other evidence. I was crushed. I had to find out what this stone was. I knew I saw this somewhere, but where?... Of course! I saw this during a field trip in Rome! I Googled Rome and searched everything about it, until I got my answer. The stone I was holding, translated into rough English (the scrolls containing the info were burned) "Dark Thunder Stone". I held it up as high as I could. It did glint a lightning blue hue sometimes. But I was worrying too much. Summer vacation was a blast. I managed to get invited to a beach party, and in less than two minutes, ladies were flocking around me. I answered their questions, ate lots of food, helped others with summer projects at my neighborhood. I did it in less than a week! Today was a storm, a pretty bad one too. I closed the curtains and locked the windows. I made sure that they were sturdy enough as well, the winds were treacherous. I went upstairs and looked at my stone again. It seemed to get... electrical charges somehow. I had bookmarked that site and read more about the stone. "It somehow reacts with the metallic properties of any kind of storm. Usually, high voltage lightning bolts illuminated it a brilliant blue hue..." I stopped there. I wanted to see what was in this stone. I stepped outside, the wind slapping my face. I put an arm over my face to protect myself. The stone was throbbing erratically... how it did that, I don't know. The closer I got to my backyard, the more it throbbed, the storm intensified with every step I took. When I reached the center of my backyard (dead grass in a circle), I placed the stone and almost shot back twenty feet. The stone was glowing blue like the website said. It even showed a clip of it. But this was different. Instead of your usual glow, it began to form spirals. With every revolution, the stone floated. The wind howled, lightning crashed. I stood as I far as I could go. It was too much. Darkness somehow escaped the stone and joined the revolution, increasing in speed, far too fast for the human eye to see. The storm swirled around it, forming a single cloud, growing in power, intensity. Then, everything went still. The stone was in midair. I looked around. I couldn't see anything. Was it night? Bup-bup What? Bup-bup Where was it coming from? Bup-bup ''Bup-bup'' It's getting faster. ''Bup-bup'Bup-bup'Bup-bup'Bup-bup'Bup-bup'Bup-bup''''' WHERE WAS IT COMING FR— The stone. It's heart... it has a heart... and it was beating fast. Too scared to move, I stood like a statue. Black and blue spiraled in the air, taking the stone with it. A huge vortex was formed in the clouds and the biggest crash of lightning ignited my home. I was luckily uninjured, but I saw one thing as I faded into black, something too impossible to exist.... Police came the next day. They found me unconscious and took me to the waiting ambulance. A little boy who was my cousin came and stormed into my room that day. I was in the hospital in stable condition, no serious injuries. He came inside and decided to give me a present; a poster it seemed. I thanked him and I unraveled it. My face turned white at the image. It matched the monster I saw, the one who almost killed me. Zekrom. Category:Beings Category:Items/Objects Category:Nature